I Miss You
by Lu Yun
Summary: Shaka reflete a respeito de um difícil relacionamento, lágrimas vão brotar antes que os sorrisos aflorem....Songfic Yaoi.


Essa fic é **Yaoi** , não pouco, muito yaoi! Se você não quiser ler, se sentir ofendida(o), mamãe não deixar ou por qualquer outro motivo, sinta-se a vontade de clicar no simpático **X** em vermelho no topo da página. Só faça o favor de não me vir com e-mails grotescos depois! (isso é pra você, senhorita "Pretty Angel").

Saint Seiya and all relation characters are from Kurumada and Toei folks.

(Saint Seiya e todos os elementos relacionados pertencem à Kurumada e ao pessoal da Toei)

Embora eu esteja brigando na justiça pela posse de uns e outros cavaleiros em troca da libertação do senhor Kurumada e sua família.

**I miss you**

(I miss you...) (I miss you...)

_Eu sinto sua falta...Eu sinto sua falta... _

Hello There,The angel from my nightmare

_Olá, O anjo do meu pesadelo_

The shadow in the background of the morgue

_A sombra nos fundos da catedral_

The unsuspecting victim

_A vítima insuspeita _

Of darkness in the valley  
_Da escuridão do vale_

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

_Podemos viver como Jack e Sally se quisermos _

Por quê? Por que me trata como um nada? Ri de minhas declarações de amor e isso me fere mais que toda e qualquer ofensa das quais me protege. Diz-me que significo mais do que imagino para você. Isso é verdade?? Então...por que o medo de me dizer? Por que faz de meus sentimentos detalhes ínfimos? Olha Ikki, quando digo que te amo, NÃO RIA DE MIM!! Por favor....por favor...por favor!! Eu te amo....

Where you can always find me

_Aqui você pode sempre me encontrar_

And we'll have Halloween on Christmas

_Teremos dia das bruxas no Natal_

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

_E à noite desejaríamos que nunca acabace_

We'll wish this never ends  
_Desejaríamos que nunca acabace_

Se você quisesse, seríamos felizes. Estou sempre a sua "disposição", sempre aqui em Virgem lhe esperando, aguardando que o "Qualquer dia eu volto" que você sussurra enquanto eu estou seminu na cama implorando para que você fique seja cumprido. Quando estamos juntos , me elevo às nuvens, desejo que nunca acabe e sinto que você também deseja estar comigo lá no fundo, mas anseia por partir de qualquer forma. Que será isso? Será que... você tem medo de que se permanecer comigo, o tempo faça você apaixonar-se? Quanto a mim, é tarde demais, estarei sempre ansiando estarmos juntos e que isso nunca acabe.....

I miss you

_Eu sinto sua falta_

(I miss you)  
_ Eu sinto sua falta_I miss you

_Eu sinto sua falta_

(I miss you)  
_Eu sinto sua falta_Where are you? And I'm so sorry

_Onde está você? E eu sinto muito_

I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight

_Não posso dormir Não posso sonhar essa noite_

I need somebody and always

_Preciso de alguém e sempre_

This sick strange darkness

_Esse escuro estranho e doentio_

Comes creeping on so haunting every time

_Vem se arrastando e me assustando a toda hora_

Eu te amo!!!!! E gritaria para o mundo todo se quando começasse a falar de sentimentos você não me repudiasse. Eu sinto a sua falta! Quero seus braços em torno do meu corpo e a sua boca junto à minha....Não posso mais sonhar....Não posso mais dormir.....Não posso mais nem meditar....Você me assombra no inconsciente. E me pego como uma tola colegial apaixonada, medíocre e superficial, mas nunca soube falar de sentimentos.....Bem-me-quer ou mal-me-quer, Ikki???

And as I stared I counted

_E como comecei eu contei_

The webs from all the spiders

_Teias de todas as aranhas_

Catching things and eating their insides

_Pegando coisas e devorando em seu interior_

Like indecision to call you

_Como a indecisão se te chamar_

And hear your voice of treason

_E ouvir a voz da traição_

Uma agonia imensa dentro de mim e sempre eu preciso de você. Eu te chamaria a qualquer hora, mas você não ligaria. Não vou mais implorar que você volte, pois só gritaria meia dúzia de palavras rudes e seguiria em frente. Gritar. É só o que consigo. Grito a plenos pulmões seu nome e tenho ataque de fúria mas você continua andando em direção a luz fraca da porta do meu quarto e partindo... Aí, sussurra o habitual "Qualquer hora eu volto" e só me resta rezar para que cumpra com sua palavra...

You'll come home and stop this pain tonight

_Você virá para casa e parará essa dor hoje à noite_

Stop this pain tonight  
_parará essa dor hoje à noite_

E me pego de novo, aos prantos e soluçando, quando ouço passos suaves adentrando em minha morada.

-Ikki...?

-Shaka.

Don't waste your time on me

_Não perca seu tempo em mim _

You're already the voice inside my head

_Você já é a voz em minha mente_

I miss you  
_Sinto sua falta_

Don't waste your time on me

_Não perca seu tempo em mim _

You're already the voice inside my head

_Você já é a voz em minha mente_

I miss you  
_Sinto sua falta_

Isso, beije-me os lábios, desnude-me a carne e possua meu corpo. Só quero que, quando cansado, possa me aninhar em seus braços.

E agora sinto a luz traiçoeira da manhã sobre minhas pálpebras e abro os olhos.

-Acordou, Shaka?

-Qualquer hora eu volto, acertei?

-Não, Loirinho, agora é para sempre. Eu te amo...

Meus olhos transbordam lágrimas de felicidade, minha boca seca e já não sei o que dizer.

................Mas acho que você já sabe o que é........................

..........................................................oOo.................................................................

Nhan........Que fofo que ficou.....Acho que é minha única fic terminada que gostei.....eu não curto muito esses dois juntos, prefiro o Shakôko com o Muyûko, mas quando ouvi essa música na aula de inglês....aí TI-VE que fazer....essa saiu mas tem mais dúzias em andamento (de outros casais, acho XP) ....

_Any (Lidiun), a fic que você quer tá em andamento. Vai ser do Shun e do Oga (embora o marreco não mereça que eu empreste meu amogueco)._

_Camila, venci a preguicite e digitei **chega de chantagens!** Me passa os sites que você **prometeu**! _

**_Reviews please!!!! _**

_Ok, that is all folks! _


End file.
